magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial State of Iran
The Imperial State of Iran is a Nation located in Iran and is ruled by the Pahlavi Dynasty and Governed by the Islamic Republic who dominates the government as the Pahlavi Dynasty is a constitutional monarchy. The Nation is sided with the Victorian Powers Membership Line of succession This is entirely fictional *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_gold_crown.svg Mohammad Reza Pahlavi (b. 1919) + Empress Farah Pahlavi (b. 1939) **'(1)' Crown Prince Reza Pahlavi (b. 1960) + Crown Princess Yasmine Pahlavi (b. 1968) ***'(2) '''Princess Noor Pahlavi (b. 1992) + Prince Yahya Qusay Saddam al-Tikriti Pahlavi (b. 1991) ****'(3) Prince Qusay Alberto Tikriti (b. 2013) ****(4)' Princess Alexandria Talfa (b. 2014) ****'(5) Prince Yahya Pahlavi Tikiriti (b. 2015) ***(6) Princess Iman (b. 1993) ***(7) Princess Farah Pahlavi (b. 2004) **(8)' Prince Ali-Reza Pahlavi (b. 1966) + Tunku Puteri Intan Safinaz (b. 1966) ***'(9) Prince Ali-Reza II (b. 1997) + Yang Mulia Tengku Ilyana (b. 1997) ***(10) Prince Nujah (b. 2007) **(11) Princess Farahnaz Pahlavi (b. 1963) + Prince Mohammad Hasan Shah (b. 1962) ***(12) Prince Arsalan Mirza Shah (b. 1980) + Unknown Princess of Afghanistan (b. 1981) ****(13) Princess Mayah Pahlavi (b. 2001) ****(14) Prince Mohammed Zahir Shah Pahlavi (b. 2010) ***(13) Princess Julia (b. 1988) ***(14) Princess Maria (b. 1989) **(15) Princess Leila Pahlavi (b. 1970) *(16)' Prince Ali Reza Pahlavi (b. 1922) + Christiane Cholewski **'(17)' Patrick Al Pahlavi (b. 1947) + Princess Sounja ***'(18)' Prince Davoud (b. 1971) + Unknown Wife ****'(19)' Princess Solvène ****'(20) Princess Elsa ***(21) Prince Houd (b. 1972) ****(22)' Prince Rafaël + Unknown Hindi Princess *****'(23) Prince Rafael Pahlavi II *****(24) Prince Chulakahorn Pahlavi *****Other Children he had with 12 consorts ***(25)' Prince Mohammad Pahlavi (born 1977) + Maryam Mirzakhani (b. 1977) **** '(26)' Prince Charles Pahlavi (1995) + Princess Maria (b. 1996) *****'(27) Prince Gregory Pahlavi (b. 2016) *****(28) Prince Charles Pahlavi (b. 2017) *****(29) Prince Mathias Pahlavi (b. 2018) ****(30)' Princess Maya Pahlavi (b. 1997) ****'(31) Prince Kanye Pahlavi (b. 1999) + Princess Akiya (b. 2000) ****(32) Prince Colin Pahlavi (b. 2001) ****(33) Prince Hayden Pahlavi (b. 2002) ****(34) Princess Jenna Pahlavi (b. 2010) ****(35) Prince Peter Alexander Stefan Pahlavi (b. 2018) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Gholam Reza Azhari - President of the Privy Council *Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Prime Minister *Esfandiar Rahim Mashaei - Deputy Prime Minister *Ali Larijani - Speaker of Parlament *Muzzafar Alam - Foreign Minister *Sayyid al-Din Tabataba'i - Armament Minister *Ali Mansour - Minister of Defense *Ali Sepahbodi Qajar - Minister of Intelligence *Hamad bin Isa - King of the Puppet State of Bahrain *Sadeq Ardeshir Larijani - Governor General of Mosambiqua (Mosambique and Tanzia) *Gholam Ali Haddad-Adel - Governor General of The Iranian Central America. *Ali Shahbazi - Governor General of Haiti *Rezaee Mirgha'ed '''- Governor General of Barbados Military *Mohammad Bagheri - Chief of Staff *Abdolrahim Mousavi - Warlord of the Army *Mohammad Ali Jafari - General in Chief *Hossein Ashtari - Chief of the SAVAK Secret Police *Mohammed Mir Mohanna - Admiral of the Navy *Sadegh Khan Koopal - Air Marshall *Abdolreza Rahmani Fazli - Caudillo of the Commonwealth of Iran *Nyssa - Member of the Shah's Supreme Guard *Sergent Fahmad Rigby *Vahdmad the Tech Guy *Shah's Supreme Squad Junior Spy Division **Ahmad **Ali **Alrezah **Angel **Avisa **Cyrus **Farah **Fidah **Kobra **Leiliah **Marjane **Mohammad **Parah **Reza **Vahdmad Known Citizens in the Franchise *Angel's Mom *Angel's Dad *Angel's Maternal Family *Angel's Paternal Family *Various Persian and Malaysian People National Anthem Lyrics : Long live our King of Kings, : And may his glory make immortal our land : For Pahlavi improved Iran, : A hundredfold from where it once used to stand. : Though once beset by the foemen's rage, : Now it has peace in his keeping sure. : We of Iran, rejoice in every age, : Oh, may God protect him both now and evermore. Trivia *The Islamic Revolution did happen but it was only aimed at dominating the Monarchy, not overthrowing it, thus making the Pahlavi Dynasty a Constitutional Monarchy under dominance of a Theocratic Dictatorship. Category:Nation Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations